The goal of the Neurodegeneration Training Program (NTP) is to provide rigorous pre-doctoral training in various aspects of neurodegeneration and mechanisms of diseases involving neurodegeneration. An outstanding pool of trainees will combine with world-class faculty to investigate a wide range of neurodegeneration-related topics spanning research areas such as protein structure, cell and molecular biology and in vitro and in vivo models of disease. The NTP spans departments, schools and institutions to include multiple departments at Case Western Reserve University, particularly the School of Medicine, and its affiliated institutions, University Hospitals Case Medical Center (UHCMC), The Louis Stokes Cleveland Veteran's Administration Medical Center (VAMC), and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF, including the Lerner Research Institute). All of these institutions are within walking distance of each other and this rich training environment enjoys very active basic science and clinical activities and state of the art resources to enrich the training of pre- doctoal trainees as they engage in basic and/or translational research in the field of neurodegeneration. Training in the NTP involves NTP course work, formal and informal seminars, an annual retreat, and a research experience resulting in scholarly publications. A unique component of this training program is the inclusion of a required 1 semester, half day per week, mentored experience in a neurodegenerative disease clinic. The combination of didactic and experiential training opportunities afforded by the NTP will provide trainees a solid foundation for a future career in the scientific inquiry of neurodegeneration.